


2. Peach

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of rimming, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peach-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry wants to try something. Louis's not convinced. Until he is.





	2. Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“I don’t get it,” Louis said. “We’ve got stuff we can use for this. We’ve--” 

“That’s not the point,” Harry said. “I just want to try it.” 

He had one hand curled around the base of his dick the other cradling the hollowed-out peach over the head. 

“So this is a hipster wank, yeah? Is that what we’re doing now?” 

“Not hipster,” Harry said. Louis could see the muscles in his forearms straining, even though he wasn’t moving at all. “Literary.” 

“Oh I’ve heard it all now.” Louis laughed. “So… what do I do? Or should I just leave you to it?” 

Juice was already running down the length of Harry’s cock, Louis could see it glistening. He definitely did not want to leave him to it. But he also couldn’t not take the piss, that wasn't an option. 

“You could, like, help,” Harry said. 

“Right.” Louis leaned down and licked a little of the juice off Harry’s hand. Harry groaned, his hips rising off the bed. 

“Fuck, you’re really into this,” Louis said, stretching out so he was lying alongside Harry, his head level with Harry’s hip. 

“Lou,” Harry said. “Could you just--” 

“Yeah, alright. Give us a sec.” 

Louis dipped his head and ran his tongue up Harry’s length until he reached the peach. He licked it tentatively and then curled his tongue underneath, running it around the head of Harry’s cock. 

Harry groaned again, long and low, and Louis shivered. That was… yeah. Louis probed with his tongue, further inside the peach. He hadn’t been sure how it was going to feel, hadn’t been able to see the point of this at all, but it was good. He could taste Harry mixed with the sweet juice and something about the texture made him think of-- 

“Can I try something?” he asked, looking up. 

Harry’s shoulders were curled up off the bed and he was looking down at Louis, his eyes dark, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“Course.” 

Louis slid the peach off the head of Harry’s cock and ran it down the length and back over Harry’s hole. Harry’s hips came up again and Louis shifted onto his knees so he could use one hand to hold Harry down while he licked up the trail of peach juice he’d just made, his tongue flicking over Harry’s rim. 

“Fuck,” Harry moaned. His eyes were scrunched shut now and Louis wished there was something nearby he could use to blindfold him. Next time. 

“Can you put it in me?” Harry asked. 

“Jesus!” Louis said. “No I fucking can’t put it in you. Fuck’s sake.” 

But he did press it a little harder against Harry’s hole, pulp squeezing out along with the juice that ran down between Harry’s cheeks. The sounds Harry made as Louis licked it back up again made Louis think he should google the whole ‘putting it in him’ thing. See if it might actually be an option. 

The peach was too soft now to fit back over Harry’s cock, so Louis slid it along Harry’s inner thigh, following it again with his tongue. He’d always loved the taste of Harry’s skin, never thought he needed anything else, but the way Harry was reacting to this made Louis think he should have reconsidered years ago. He smeared the remains of the peach across Harry’s chest and dipped his head to lick it off the butterfly, pausing to flick his tongue over Harry’s nipples, before swinging a leg over Harry’s hips and crawling up to kiss him. 

“So good, Lou,” Harry murmured, and then he licked at Louis’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip, and dragged his tongue along Louis’s jaw. “Sweet.” 

Louis dropped his head to one side, giving Harry access to the junction of his shoulder, where Harry liked to sink his teeth. 

“Like you,” Harry added, before starting to suck. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Louis said, rubbing his achingly hard cock against Harry’s hip. “So cheesy.” 

“Nope.” 

Louis could feel him smiling, knew exactly what he was going to say, and groaned in advance, dropping his full weight down on top of Harry, skin sliding against sticky skin. 

“Peachy,” Harry said. 

  
  



End file.
